Meet the Family
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert has met Matthew's family, but now it's time for Matthew to meet Gilbert's family. This can't be an awesome idea. At. All.


**Meet the Family**

**321**

**Euh… hi… it's been a while…**

**This is a request for Raining Sun.**

**The request was: "****Ooh one-shot requests? [I always feel guilty when requesting something o/o] Could you write one with Mattie & Gil telling their families bout their relationship, but instead of Mattie's family it's Gil's family that freaks out? ..Or something. Idk. ;| Lols~"**

**Disclaimer: For shames.**

Meet the Family

For some reason, he was nervous. Really nervous. Extremely nervous, but he was usually never nervous. Nothing scared him and he was always calm and collected. Well, he said he was. Others usually found him obnoxious, but this was a different occasion, different time, different everything. Simply put, he wanted to curl in a little ball and maybe die for real. Being a ghost would be awesome, right? He could awesomely scare that damn Austrian if he was a ghost and-

"All passengers for Berlin, please head to gate A-82."

"Hey, that's us, let's go." Right. Being a ghost wouldn't be that awesome after all. He sighed. How had this ever been deemed an awesome idea was beyond him. It had started… hell, it had started two years ago, really, when he and Matthew Williams had started going out together. That day had forever changed his life. Forever, ever, ever, ever.

At first, the changes had been minimal, really. He had to remember not to act like a total prick, realise that Matthew liked little attentions every now and then, submit himself to watching hockey games and all sporting events related to hockey and whatnot. He had been okay with that and had adjusted awesomely. He had thought that the game was in the bag and that if that was all there was to it, well hell, he should have done it sooner!

But of course, there was nothing ever simple and there were many other things that went with his new status of "in a relationship". One of them was his significant other's family. Now, he had already met Francis, Arthur and Alfred before, but it had been under a different situation.

When Matthew had started hinting that they should meet each other's families, he had been okay with it. Matthew had been jittery as hell during dinner and had given him at least a thousand tips beforehand, but in the end, it had turned out okay. No one had tried to kill him for having invaded Matthew's vital regions.

He had thought that it ended at that, but then, about two months ago or so, the Canadian had asked him when he would formally introduce him to his family. His family. Folks he loved to tease to death, but that would never take his relationship seriously. Ever. Not that he cared. Not that he was frightened, but all of this meant that his relationship was real, that what they had was "serious" and fuck him if that didn't add a thousand different perspectives to his life.

The plane tickets had been booked before his brother and the others had been informed for the simple reason that Matthew had been in charge of booking the flight and that he had to contact his family. Matthew had pestered him and bothered him until he had finally called up his brother, last week to tell him that he would be arriving with Matthew the following week and to invite "the others".

Ludwig hadn't asked questions, because he had long ago stopped trying to figure out his older brother and had instead called "the others" which consisted of their family. There was Roderich, his wife Elizaveta, who had been Gilbert's best buddy when they had been children and Feliciano, Ludwig's "very close friend" whom everyone knew was Ludwig's boyfriend, but hadn't been announced as such yet despite how obvious it was. Apparently, it was a trait that ran in the family.

The flight to Berlin had gone well. Matthew had fallen asleep during a boring movie and Gilbert had tried to do the same, but his brain had not let him get any rest. He was just glad when they got off of the plane because it meant that he could stretch his legs properly and that his day would come to an end soon.

They took a cab to his brother's place since it was five in the morning and even though Ludwig had offered to pick them up, Gilbert had refused upon Matthew's asking since he didn't want to inconvenience his lover's brother. When they got to the house in which Gilbert had grown up in, they had entered through the back door, like Ludwig had told them to do, and had gone to catch a few more hours of sleep before really facing the new day.

Matthew had once more fallen asleep right away and Gilbert had found himself wide awake until it was 7am and he heard his brother get up. Despite everything, it felt good to be home and it was with that notion in mind that he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The late morning went as well as anyone could have hoped it to go. Ludwig was the perfect host and was happy to finally meet Matthew. They had talked and had gotten along well and Gilbert had been glad. Midway through the afternoon, Feliciano had arrived and he had taken to Matthew well too, but then again, that was the type of person Feliciano was.<p>

Gilbert helped his brother and Feliciano start dinner because he couldn't sit still and he had banned Matthew from helping since Matthew was a "guest". Elizaveta and Roderich arrived later in the evening and even though Roderich was the more reserved of the two, they also seemed to get along well with Matthew.

Dinner went relatively well and there was a casual exchange of conversation between everyone. Gilbert's family seemed pleased with Matthew and relieved that Gilbert hadn't found himself a total floozy or loser. However, they were all concerned about one thing; Matthew himself.

While Matthew and Feliciano were lounging in the living room, Ludwig, Elizaveta and Roderich had taken the opportunity to confront Gilbert about the choices he had made.

"You do realise that he's a sweet boy, right?" Elizaveta started.

"'Course I do, I'm not stupid, c'mon."

"That's not what I meant, Gilbert, I mean, don't fuck up with him like you've done in the past."

"Speaking of past, is he even aware of yours?" His cousin asked. Everyone knew of Gilbert's old reputation and how he had never been able to stay in a stable relationship for more than a week or so.

"Well, he was bound to find out sooner or later, so I obviously told him. How unawesome do you think I even am?" No one answered that.

"Listen Gilbert, we just want you to be sure that you're not going to do anything extremely stupid, again. Matthew really seems like a good person and if you're going to ruin things, it'd be best that you leave the boy alone." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith. You guys really give me no credit. I've been with him for three years already. Obviously, I'm pretty damn serious about him." The others remained muted, astonished for a moment.

"Three years?" Roderich exclaimed.

"And you decided to bring him here now?" Elizaveta shrieked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gilbert sighed and rolled his eyes. He would have liked to answer: "you're what's wrong with me", but he, instead, said nothing. His family was a lost cause and he knew lost causes when he saw them. At least they weren't harping on him about other things. Yet.

**OWARI**

**And that takes care of this one!**

**Mmh, I forgot to post this…**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: January 19****th**** 2011, 11:24am**

**Finished writing: January 20****th**** 2011, 9:43pm**

**Started typing: May 3****rd**** 2011, 4:46pm**

**Finished typing: May 3****rd**** 2011, 7:21pm**


End file.
